A Giant's Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a misunderstanding leads Mya to not trust giants, can a friend help her see that the giants truly mean no harm? Written by guestsurpirse. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Mya, Storm, Aleka, and Aurelia. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**A Giant's Friendship**

Mya was running as fast as she could with Aurelia right behind her! There had been a crazy misunderstanding and Aurelia wanted to set it right. The problem? Aurelia's family almost tried to EAT Mya! They thought she was food when Aurelia took her to visit. Storm and his clan were confronting the giants while Mya was running in panic with Aurelia in tow!

"Mya! Mya, come back here!" Aurelia called, now chasing after her. "Stop!"

"NO WAY! You all want to eat me and I'm not gonna be eaten like an old sandwich! Not today!" Mya yelled back, now running to the centaur village.

"Just let me explain," Aurelia said, now quickly putting a hand in front of Mya and stopping her. "Mya, please stop!"

"NO!" Mya snapped, now trying to find a way around her hand. But Aurelia wasn't having it. Before Mya knew it, Aurelia gently knocked her over on the ground with a gentle nudge from her finger. Mya angrily tried to stand, but Aurelia gently tugged a vine off a nearby tree and gently tied Mya up with it. Mya angrily tried to get free, but Aurelia put both of her large hands beside her and looked down at her frustrated captive.

"Hush now," Aurelia commanded gently. "You're perfectly safe with me, Mya."

Mya only looked up at her and Aurelia could tell that she was beyond agitated and frightened. Aurelia then picked her up and took her back to her home in the mountains. Storm would be joining them later. As Mya struggled to get free, Aurelia drank some potion to become a bit smaller and she approached the trapped girl in her midst.

"Now listen, Mya; I'm not going to eat you," Aurelia said, now placing a deer head on her head for a future costume party. "They are having another party next week and I want you to come back and give us another chance."

"No, never! I don't trust giants anymore! Let me go!" Mya snapped, now trying to get free of the vines.

"No. I'm not going to let you out of here until you agree to calm down," Aurelia said, clearly having no intention of letting her friend get away.

Mya angrily tried to get up, but in her fear, she tripped and she and Aurelia fell down. Mya squirmed to get up after landing on Aurelia's back, but Aurelia took that opportunity to have a bit of fun. She got on her hands and knees and began bouncing Mya up and down on her back.

"GAAAAAH! STAHAHAP THAT!" Mya said, clearly bouncing all over the place.

"Then how about you relax and let me talk to you," Aurelia said, a smirk in her voice. Mya couldn't help but giggle since the deer head made her look even funnier, but she held it in. She was determined not to laugh. Aurelia arched an eyebrow under the mask and smirked at her.

"Now stop being stubborn; you know that you're having some fun, Mya." Aurelia chuckled, now bouncing her more.

Soon she paused and saw Mya gently struggle with the vine still wrapped around her.

"If you let me explain, I'll let you go; if not, you'll stay here all night and I will do THIS!" Aurelia said, now bouncing her off and then reaching down and tickling her.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mya belted out, now trying to get up. She then reached one arm up and grabbed the deer head, making Aurelia chuckle.

"Hey! Let go!" She giggled.

"N-Not until you let me up and let me go!" Mya demanded, now trying to rise up, but Aurelia wiggled her head out of the deer mask, put it down, and then placed her hands on each side of her friend.

"Not until we can talk," Aurelia said, now arching an eyebrow. "If you let me talk to you, I'll let you up. Deal?"

Mya nodded and the giantess let her up and helped free her from the vines, but made sure to sit in front of her. Aurelia let out a small sigh and turned Mya's face gently so they could make eye contact.

"Mya, I know you're scared, but it's okay. I made sure that they understood that you were a guest; they won't try and eat you again. If anything, I believe they were only playing. But to be sure, the centaurs are talking to them," Aurelia said.

"You only think they were playing. They could have been serious; no thanks. I am outta here," Mya said, trying to get up.

"Hey!" Aurelia said, pinning her back down. "Mya, c'mon…you have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Aurelia; it's them that I don't trust." Mya said. Aurelia nodded, understanding Mya's fear. Within a moment, Mya's other friend Aleka, the forest fairy, came flying in.

"Mya! There you are! I heard about what happened and followed you here," Aleka said. But she paused as she saw Aurelia.

"Aleka, this is Aurelia. She is really a giantess," Mya said.

"But I only turned this size so I could speak to Mya," Aurelia said. The fairy looked unsure but the giantess only arched an eyebrow. "Now you don't have to fear me too. I'm not dangerous, I promise."

"We have had giants try and eat us," Aleka said, now a bit afraid. Aurelia turned and gently placed her hand out.

"Come here; I don't bite and I want you both to be my guests here for the night," Aurelia said, now seeing the scared fairy gently take her hand. Once she did, she pulled her closely to Mya and when the two were sitting, Aurelia sat in front of them. "Please believe me; I would not want you all to get hurt. I know that Storm is explaining to them now and I'm sorry I didn't do better." Now seeing the giantess hang her head in pure sadness, the two inched closer and gently touched her hands.

"Aurelia, it's okay. I know you didn't mean for it to happen," Mya soothed.

"And you don't seem vicious to me; you seem really nice," Aleka said kindly, now giving her a sweet smile.

"We do want to be your friend, but it will take a bit for us to not be afraid of your family," Mya said honestly.

"And I understand you perfectly; would you all want to stay over and maybe have some tea and cake?" Aurelia asked calmly. Both girls smiled at her and Mya gave her a gentle hug.

"Sure Aurelia; I think that would be great and I could make us some cookies," Mya smiled. But she noticed that Aurelia still looked sad for what happened. "That is…after you cheer up too!"

And with that, she gently tickled the giantess' neck and that made her giggle and laugh. Aleka giggled too as the two friends messed around a bit. Aurelia was demonstrating that not all giants were bad. After a few moments of messing around, Storm trotted in and noticed the three girls up on the large bed.

"Hey there. Room for one more?" He asked.

"Of course storm; come on up," Aurelia invited. Once he climbed up to the top and made himself comfortable, he gently touched Aurelia's shoulder.

"Do not be worried; we spoke to the other giants and it was all a joke! They want you to come back so they can explain," Storm chuckled. Mya's mouth dropped open!

"WHAT?!" Mya gasped.

"Yep! It was all just a playful prank; only you ran away before they could explain," Storm laughed. He then turned to Aleka. "And it's true that your kind were eaten in the past but the current giants don't do that."

"Thank goodness," Aleka breathed in relief.

"Good grief! But that joke was not funny," Aurelia huffed in frustration.

"Hey, don't worry; it's all okay now that we are not on the menu," Mya smiled.

"Now how about we have some refreshments; I'm sure everyone is starved," Aurelia said, now transforming back into her giant form. Everyone grinned and enjoyed the fun as they began baking and enjoying the delicious treats, especially now that they could breathe better! Nothing was better than enjoying the company of true blue friends.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words:** **Hope you all enjoyed it! It was time for more Mya and Storm! :) Hmmm…should I be sorry for the total fluff? Nope…I don't think so. XD **

**To guestsurprise: This is a great story! Total fluff always makes me smile. :) Also, a user named Hel the Hellhound was wondering if you'd do a story of Splix meeting Rath. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely. **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
